After The Ceremony
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sheldon was in a lot of thoughts and Amy has something to tell him. I know crappy summary, it was 1 in the morning and I wanted to write this. Please leave positive reviews.


**I AM SO SAD IT WAS OVER! So overwhelming and crazy all at the same time. I kept thinking about it and I decided to write this. I also added a little bit of YS as well. Please don't give any negative reviews. I literally spent around 8 hours completing this. Thank you! **

After getting off the stage when the ceremony is now over, Nobel metal around his neck, his brain slightly overwhelmed, he took a very deep breath as he and his wife head out to the lobby where his best friends are waiting.

He felt a tear sting one of his eyes as his wife looks at him with a very soft smile as she links arms with him and they walk.

Within a couple feet, he can see them waiting for him, all in tears as well.

"You alright?"

"I'm ok."

His heart was racing as more and more tears sting his eyes and his emotions continue to build up as they head over to the group. After keeping it together during his speech, he feels like the dam is going to break.

He remembers everything Amy had said before they went to the ceremony. He put it together and it turns out that she was right. He had really started to lose his friends who supported him along the way and he selfishly didn't understandably or supported them back, especially to Leonard and Penny. Then he was wondering if they're going to be in the audience seats or on the next flight out of Sweden. Then there they were, all dressed up, sitting next to one another, including Raj who brought a famous actress over, still supporting him. He was so distracted by the fact that they were still actually there for him and his wife that he wasn't listening to Amy on her part of the speech.

He also remembered when he was 11 and listening to the Nobel Prize announcements on the radio. After going through so much trouble as to getting his dad to hook up the antenna on top of the roof, spreading the word to his classmates and his first best friend to come to his garage at five in the morning to listen to the announcements, and getting cereal and milk to provide for it, no one came. Not even his former professor who was having a breakdown during that time. And to top it all, when they announced the winner who he wasn't rooting for, he was very devastated, seeing empty chairs all around him knowing that he might never make a friend ever again and might spend the rest of his life alone in the universe like the subject he wanted to win.

But that all changed over decades realizing they're all his friends. And before the ceremony, he felt like he had driven all of them away. When he saw them there, he decided to throw the speech he wrote aside and spoke in the bottom of his heart sharing the victory with them.

It was emotionally overwhelming for him to handle that as he and Amy nears the group. Tears are threatening to fall down from his eyes.

He replayed the same moment over and over again with his eidetic memory.

Coming through the crowds who started congratulating the couple having them quickly reply thank you they have finally reached their friends, Sheldon's tears finally fell.

The others look over at Sheldon who is slowly starting to crumble apart as more tears continue to fall. Amy looks over to him and asked worrying a little, "Are you ok?"

He looks over to her and only gave a small smile through the tears. His eyes went over each who are also worried if he's ok.

"I'm ok…" His voice cracked about to burst. "… No I'm not…"

"Oh sweetie," Penny says nearly crying as well coming over to hug him who instantly hugged back while everyone watches in tears. Without thinking, his arm stretches out toward Leonard wanting to pull him over. Knowing he wants an apologetic hug, Leonard went over to wrap his arms around his best friend and wife. Another arm stretched out toward Amy and she came into the hug as well. Sheldon's eyes looked at Howard, Bernadette and Raj sending them a signal wanting them to come over to the group hug as well. One by one, they all came over to join in. All arms wrapped around each other, they all stand there hugging and crying and sniffling.

Sheldon then says through tears, "I'm just so happy to have you all… I'm sorry for everything I put you all through!"

"You are forgiven buddy," Leonard said gently.

It was like many minutes that they were all huddled up in a group hug and it was when they all decided to let go.

"Shall we go to the banquet?" Raj asked the group.

They all nodded as they all walk close together out the door.

The next few days after the banquet and other events full of tears, laughs and clinking of wine glasses, they all got on the plane to head home.

Bernadette and Howard watch the movies, Raj reads a magazine, Leonard and Penny are both fast asleep cuddled next to each other, Amy reads her book while Sheldon looked at his metal.

He then asked, "Hey Amy?"

"Hmmm?" She looks up from her book to her husband.

"I haven't properly congratulated Leonard and Penny yet."

"I thought you did."

"I know… But I bought this." Sheldon reached into his bag taking out something to show her.

"Where did you get that?"

"At the store. I thought Penny, Leonard and their baby would love it," Sheldon replies with a smile. He then stands up from his seat and brought the present with a note on top over to Leonard and Penny quietly placing it in her lap and returning to his seat greeted by a frown on his wife's face.

Amy asked feeling a little envious, "How come you didn't get me that?"

"Oh… I'm sorry… Didn't you want it? I can get it online."

"Actually, I wanted it for the baby."

"Of course. It's for Leonard and Penny."

"No, the baby."

"Yes, their baby."

"No, our baby…"

Sheldon's eyes widened. What did he just hear? "Our baby?"

Amy then sighed, "I wanted to tell you later when we get home, but I decided to tell you now. I'm pregnant."

That was literally the second time Sheldon has heard someone saying they are pregnant on an airplane.

She was worried on how he was going to react to it. He then asked, "How did you know?"

"I only found out yesterday. I was late by four weeks so I went to get a pregnancy test. It said positive and I was shocked. Nobody knows. I never told anyone. And to be honest, I was so nervous about how you would react. Are you mad at me?"

Sheldon then said with a smile, "Absolutely not Amy. I am not mad at you. I love you so much!" Then he wrapped his arms around her having her snuggle into him.

"I can't wait to meet our little Homo Novus…" And theirs too!" He whispers into her ear having Amy chuckle.

They let go and he asked, "When should we tell the others?"

"Once we're home," she replied laying her head on his shoulder as he gives her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Penny awoke to feeling something on her lap. She looks down finding a stuffed kitty. She smiled and picked it up wondering how it got there. Did a child wander around and left it there? Or lost it even.

She notices a note that's stuck to the kitty's ear and then opens it reading,

"Dear Leonard and Penny,

I once again apologize for not properly congratulating you both. I love you both and I hope that you and your child will love it. When you press it's paw, you will hear me sing 'Soft Kitty.' I really hope you love it.

-Sheldon."

A tear went into Penny's eye as she pressed the paw and she hears her friend's sweet voice. She pulls it closely to her cheat and snuggles back into Leonard as the plane continues to fly back to California.


End file.
